XMen Songfic Challenge
by lja136
Summary: Ten drabbles based on ten different songs.


Rules:

1. Choose a fandom, pairing, or character you like

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle

3. Write a ficlet/drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the lengh of the song to write.

4. Do ten of these, and no skipping!

* * *

**Eventually – **The Naked Brothers Band

Why DID I do this? As far as I know, Logan has only run off a couple times since declared leader, and never for very long.

The Brotherhood had promised me that they never abandon their own, but what about Toad? If not for him telling Quicksilver about Nitro, he would still be with the M.R.D.

Because of Nitro, I'm having second thoughts. He shed a bit of light on the Brotherhood.

**Freckles** – Natasha Beddingfield

Staring in the mirror, Emma sighed, before laughing at her own foolishness. To think that when she was younger, she thought down on her looks!

Now, guys are falling for her left and right, and she could always tell. Sure, she had her flaws, but she's gotten good at concealing them. It's almost like they weren't even there to begin with.

**Meet me in California** – The Plain White T's

"Jean," Scott whispered one morning.

"What is it?" Jean replied.

"I'm… I'm sorry," Scott apologized.

"For what?" Jean was completely confused.

"I think I need to go out for a bit of a ride. Feel free to call anytime, though." With that, he went off to find one of his vehicles to clear his head for a bit.

**Requiem-Introit and Kyrie**

Nightcrawler looked in horror around him. Many mutants – his own teammates – lie dead.

However, instead of breaking down, crying, he knelt in prayer. He prayed that God would accept them, despite the fact that they had killed. Despite the fact that some of them committed some of the worst sins; envy and wrath being the two most prominent.

**Stronger** – Brittany Spears

"Logan, this doesn't change my mind," Rogue insisted.

"Are you sure you can make it on your own?" Logan asked. "When we met, who knows what might've happened to you if you didn't insist on getting a ride with me?"

"I can make it," she replied. "I'm stronger now. I don't need anybody to watch over me."

And she left. The first of the X-Men to go her separate way after Xavier and Jean disappeared.

**Kryptonite** – 3 Doors Down

"Rogue, are you alright?" Logan asked, gently shaking the still body.

Rogue stirred, and jerked awake when she felt a massive headache. "What happened?"

"You went crazy with your power in that fight," Logan explained. "You absorbed most of the other mutants. I haven't seen you so powerful, but at the same time, you seemed so weak!"

"Every hero needs a weakness."

**Big Bad World – **Plain White T's

"I really hate these danger room sessions sometimes," Kitty mumbled, facedown on the floor. With Piotr's help, she got up, wiping dirt off of herself.

"Want a break?" Ororo's voice came over the speaker.

"No; I got it this time," Kitty replied, taking up a fighting stance again. Determination flashed in her eyes as she took a different approach in defeating her mechanical foe.

**Crushcrushcrush – **Paramore

"Listen, Rogue, we need to talk," Bobby said, approaching his ex-girlfriend. Technically, they're still going out; they just haven't "officially" broken up.

"What is it?" Rogue didn't expect to see one of the X-Men here; much less Bobby.

"Don't you see the brotherhood has lied to you?" he pleaded.

"What is this? A game?" Rogue narrowed her eyes. "Well, I'm willing to play."

**How to Save a Life – **The Fray

"What happened?" Logan muttered to himself. He was mentally kicking himself, knowing he could've prevented this. He could've prevented losing a friend.

If only he had talked to her. Told her what was wrong, then give her the choice.

Instead, he went about it the wrong way. He thought his way was better, but somewhere along the way, something went horribly wrong.

**White Flag** – Dido

"I will not give up," Kitty muttered to herself. She knew there was so much standing in her way, but she will not surrender her feelings.

It was the middle of the battle, and he got distracted by her, nearly causing the X-Men to suffer from a loss. Aside from that, there was a large age difference between them.

Still, she won't give up on him, no matter what.

* * *

Notes:

**Eventually: **I wrote this (and all the other ones) right after seeing Time Bomb. And, if you can't tell, Rogue is narrarating.

**Freckles: **I'm sure Emma isn't quite that vain, but it works.

**Meet me in California:** Alright, I had a difficult time with this. I have no idea what I was thinking.

**Requiem-Introit and Kyrie: **I am not religous. At all. So, I hope I got this one right. The reason I have this on my iPod is because it's part of a song that some of the choir will be performing in a HUGE choir performance.

**Stronger:** This one takes place sometime right after the explosions at the institute. I referenced the first X-Men movie in this one

**Kryptonite: **I found this song rather fitting. Sure, X-Men isn't quite Superman, but still...

**Big Bad World: **So many possibilities with this song!

**Crushcrushcrush:** I used a bit of movie continuity in this one, too.

**How to Save a Life: **I'll let you chose the "friend" who died in this one.

**White Flag: **In this one, I'm referencing the Kitty/Piotr relationship I've heard about in the comics, but as I didn't say who "he" is, I'll leave it up to interpretation.


End file.
